


Little Unsteady

by moviegeek03



Series: In Your Arms Verse [2]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Assault, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: It had been just over a week since Benji had been attacked at Brasstown. He was healing. He was fine. He kept asserting that he was fine. But maybe, just maybe, he would let the others take care of him a little anyway.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: In Your Arms Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880989
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to my first hurt!Benji story, but it can be read as a standalone if you would prefer.

Victor rolled over and was met with a pleasant warmth. He opened his eyes and saw Benji, still asleep beside him. He took in Benji’s face. The gash above his eye was no longer covered by a bandage, but it still looked rough. He knew Benji’s side was still purple with bruises. And his knee…he knew that was still the worst of all. It had been a week. One long worrisome week since Benji had been attacked at the coffee shop.

In that week, Benji had been taking it easy, much to his annoyance. He was laid up with a damaged knee, trying to keep his LCL from being torn any more than what it already was. His headaches from being hit with the coffee pot had lessened, but he still wasn’t a hundred percent yet either. And his bruised ribs were pretty troublesome on their own.

With Benji’s parents still out of town, he had been laid up with Victor in his apartment. Isabel had been fantastic during all of it. Armando had as well, all things considered. The Salazars seemed shaken that someone would hurt a kid. That they would hurt a kid for being himself…

“You’re staring at me,” Benji mumbled. He shifted as he woke up.

“Well you have a pretty face,” Victor said with a smile. He leaned down and gave Benji a kiss. Despite everything, it had been wonderful to be with Benji every day, to have him in his own home like this. To share a bed. While Isabel had originally been adamant that they were not allowed to share a bed, she had given up on her worry after seeing how sore and in pain the couch made Benji. She had made the rule that Victor couldn’t lock his door, but she never seemed to barge in on them. Pilar and Adrian were another story of course, but everyone had been kind and respectful.

“My face isn’t pretty right now.” Benji rubbed his eyes, careful to not hit the bruises and cuts above his eye. “It’s still gross.”

“No it isn’t. Just a little more colorful than normal.” Victor moved a stray strand of hair from Benji’s forehead.

Benji snorted at that. “You’re sweet.” He hid his face in Victor’s pillow. “Colorful is one word for it.” `

“Hey, don’t do that.” Victor nudged him gently. “I know you hate how it looks. But you are still beautiful.”

Benji blushed. “You’re biased.”

“Nope. Just honest.” Victor started running his fingers up and down Benji’s arm. “See, I’m not making the lying scrunch face.”

Benji smiled at that. “Maybe. But still. The others are going to freak.”

Victor sighed. He had nearly forgotten about that. _The others_ …i.e. Felix, Lake, Mia, and Andrew. Supposedly. They were supposed to meet everyone at Brasstown for breakfast this morning. It would be the first time Benji had been out since his assault, besides a trip to the doctor’s two days ago. It would be the first time he had seen people outside of the Salazar family, besides Felix who may as well be part of that family. It would also be the first time they had been around Mia and Andrew since everything had gone down at the Spring Fling.

Yeah…

“Why did we agree to go out again?” Victor sighed.

“Because your friends asked. And I think Lake threatened to post something on Creeksecrets if we didn’t.” Benji gave him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry. I know you are worried about Mia being there. With us. But she did say she waned to go, didn’t she?”

“Yeah. Felix said her, Lake, and Andrew were worried about us. I just, I don’t know.”

Benji shrugged. “We can always come back home if they get weird. I mean, we have a built in excuse.” He clumsily waved at his face and leg. “Can always say I feel like shit and want to leave. It being at Brasstown will make that even easier. Considering.”

Victor paled. “Oh my god! I didn’t even…I didn’t think about that! Shit, Benji I—“

“I’m okay with being at Brasstown, Vic. Breathe. It’s fine.” Benji grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I just meant we can always leave and blame it on me if you get uncomfortable.”

Victor took a deep breath. “But are you sure? That you’re okay with going there? With meeting up with everyone? I mean, it’s only been a week…”

Benji shrugged again. “It’s fine. Promise. They want to know we’re alive. And Sarah has been texting me a lot. So will kill two birds with one stone.” He rubbed at his eyes again. “And I don’t think I’m afraid of going back to the shop. Especially not with you all there. It’s okay.”

Before Victor could respond, his door slammed open, startling both boys in the bed. Benji winced as it jarred his injuries.

“Oh…shit! Sorry!”

Victor huffed and turned to the voice. “Good morning Felix.”

Felix stepped into the bedroom the rest of the way and shut the door behind him. “Sorry! I didn’t think! Your mom let me in and said you guys were still in here. I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s okay, Felix,” Benji assured. He took a steady breath and pushed himself up in bed. “We just lost track of time.” He bit his lip, trying not to groan at the movements.

“And you are early,” Victor added. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sent Felix a slight glare but it quickly turned into a smile. “Like always.”

“No I’m not,” Felix all but whined. “We’re supposed to be at Brasstown at nine and you said you’d drive at eight thirty and—“

“It’s not even eight,” Victor interrupted.

Felix made a face. Benji laughed. “It’s fine. It takes me awhile to get ready anyway, Felix. So probably good timing on your part.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Victor sighed.

“Your boyfriend is a keeper,” Felix added.

Victor rolled his eyes at his friend, but couldn’t help but agree. “Why don’t you give us a minute to get changed and we’ll meet you in the living room.”

“Okay. Andrew is supposed to pick up Lake and Mia on his way in. They are looking forward to seeing you guys.”

Victor just nodded at that, still struggling to believe Mia and Andrew would be excited to see them. Felix looked like he wanted to say more but instead left the boys alone to change and get ready.

“You’re worried,” Benji stated as he pushed himself up from bed. He tripped over his feet as he grabbed for his crutches, and would have fallen if not for Victor. “Sorry. Thank you.” He leaned into his boyfriend to catch his balance.

Victor squeezed his arm in reassurance. “I’m fine.”

“Vic..”

“Okay, I just don’t know what to expect with Mia and Andrew. And Lake to be honest. We haven’t all hung out really. And I worry about you being back after Brasstown after everything. Worry you should take it easier than that still. Just…”

“You’re a worrier. I know.” Benji leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. “I’m okay. I promise. If it gets to be too much, I’ll say something. But it should be fine. I’ll be sitting the whole time. We are literally just going for coffee and food. And your mom is lending you the car so we don’t have to walk or do the bus. Sarah already told you to use her reserved spot this morning since I would be coming so you don’t have to worry about parking.” He gave Victor a look. “You don’t have to worry so much about me. It’s okay.”

“Maybe,” Victor sighed, knowing Benji’s points were all good. “I think I can still worry about Mia being there.” He shrugged.

Benji nodded. “Maybe,” he echoed. “But she has also texted a lot since last week. She was worried about you with everything that happened.”

Victor didn’t have a good rebuttal for that. Since the attack, his friends had all been messaging and checking up on not only Benji’s health, but how Victor was doing. The attack had been scary, to say the least. Victor always knew that people could hate. But he didn’t expect that to happen. Not like it had.

“I’ll try not to worry,” Victor promised.

“That’s probably easier said than done.” Benji gave him another kiss. “But thank you. I’m sorry I have you so worried.”

Victor pulled him into his arms, careful of his crutches and balance. “You have nothing to apologize for. Ever. Not with this. Totally not on you. None of this.”

Benji smiled at him as they pulled apart. “Clothes?”

“Probably,” Victor sighed. “Do you want sweats or—“

“Jeans.”

Victor snorted at that. “Are you your knee won’t hurt in those?”

Benji made a face. “I’ll look bad in sweats though.” He was all but pouting at Victor. “And I already look like shit with all this.” He gestured to his face again.

Victor sent him a sad smile and returned to the side of the bed. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss near the healing gash above’s Benji’s eye. “You really don’t look like shit. At all. Ever. It really just looks like it hurts. Which I know it does. Regardless of what you say. As does your knee.” 

Benji sighed. “Maybe…”

“So how about we compromise?” Victor squeezed Benji’s shoulders and moved back to the closet. He dug around in the duffle bag he packed for Benji a few days before. He found a pair of black joggers and pulled them out. “These? You look good in these. Especially if you wear one of your tees. Even if they will be a pain, literally, for you to put on.” Victor gave him a smile at that.

“Fine,” Benji conceded. “What tees did you bring?”

Victor smiled at the win. He held up a few options and Benji chose a purple Bowie tee to match. It was tighter than he had been wearing lately, but would make him feel more himself. Victor helped him change and grabbed his own options. They finished getting ready, brushing their teeth and sorting out hair, before joining Felix in the other room.

Felix was in the living room entertaining Adrian when they arrived. Isabel was cooking breakfast for the rest of them. Pilar was on her phone trying not to smile at Felix’s antics.

“Ready?” Felix asked once he saw the boys.

“Think so,” Benji replied. He adjusted his crutches some as he stood there. Victor squeezed his shoulders.

“Keys,” Isabel called from the kitchen. “They’re on the table.”

“Okay,” Victor replied.

“I don’t think I need the car back any time soon,” she continued. “But if you decide to do more than breakfast, please text me.”

“Sure thing, mami.”

Victor grabbed the keys and started toward the door. The others followed, Benji in between Victor and Felix. They moved toward the service elevator versus the stairs. Victor was glad his dad had let them keep the key for the time being. It definitely made things a lot easier on Benji. It wasn’t long before they were piling into the car and heading to Brasstown.

“So how are things with you and Lake?” Benji asked once they were on the road.

“Great, actually,” Felix responded. “She like, actually posts pictures with me now. It’s great!”

Benji shot Victor a look. He just shook his head and smiled. “That’s great buddy,” he added.

“Yeah,” Benji replied skeptically.

“It really is! I don’t think her mom is my biggest fan yet but I can work with that.” Felix shrugged in the backseat.  
  
“It takes time with parents,” Benji added.

Victor shot him a small smile before focusing back on the road.

“Vic’s parents seem cooler with you,” Felix continued.

“I thinks so,” Benji replied.

Victor spoke up. “Yeah, things have been better. They aren’t as anxious about everything now. Dad’s been pretty good too.”

“Really?” Felix seemed to try to hide the shock, but was unsuccessful.

“He was really great with the hospital,” Benji added solemnly. “He was a big help all things considered.”

Felix nodded sadly at that. “Good.”

A silence fell over the car as they drove the last of the way to Brasstown. Victor pulled into Sarah’s normal spot and put it in park. He killed the engine and turned to Benji one last time. “Still sure about this?”

“I’m fine. Really.” Benji undid his seatbelt and started to get out of the car. Felix was at his side to help him quicker than Victor could. He kept a steady hand on Benji while he gathered his balance and got his crutches situated. They then made their way into the coffee shop.

“Benji!” Sarah all but screamed, making the boy jump at the greeting. It also made the small group of their friends look up from their table in the back. The shop was fairly dead, given the time of morning and it being Saturday, thankfully. But Sarah was hard to ignore even in a crowd…

Benji sighed. “Go ahead on back. Let me deal with Sarah then I’ll join.”

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, eyeing Sarah warily.

“Yeah.” He gave his boyfriend a smile. “She’ll be fine. She’s been worried. And I think just wants to see that I’m okay.”

“Okay. Just yell if you need anything.”

“I will.” Benji gave him a shy kiss on the cheek before moving over to the counter to talk to Sarah.

Felix squeezed Victor’s shoulder and pushed him toward the table in the back. Mia shot him a shy glance and waved as they started walking. The small group already had ordered an assortment of coffees and pastries. Lake stood up to greet Felix with a kiss. Andrew gave them a nod.

“Hey,” Victor returned as a greeting. He let Felix sit first so that he could be near Lake. He shot Benji another look. He was talking to Sarah and leaning against the counter. He looked tense, but not as tense as Victor knew he was.

“What’s up,” Andrew broke the awkward silence that had followed as Victor sat down.

He shrugged in response, prompting Mia to respond. “How are you guys?”

“Fine.” Felix kicked him under the table and shot him a meaningful look. Victor sighed, knowing Felix would keep kicking him until he responded truthfully. “It’s been kind of a rough week but I’m okay.”

Mia nodded. “How, um, how is Benji?”

Victor shot another glance at where his boyfriend was talking to Sarah. “Um, mostly okay. I think. He’s still sore but can move around better. And said he was okay with coming here today. Despite everything…”

“What happened?” Lake continued. “We only got snippets from Felix and that wasn’t helpful.”

“Hey!” Felix groaned.

“Sorry, but you didn’t give us much,” Lake continued patting his hand.

“That’s on me,” Victor interjected. “I asked him not to give too much out because Benji didn’t really want to deal with everyone knowing. Not at first.” Victor rubbed at the back of his neck. “But basically a customer figured out Benji was gay and didn’t like it.” He bit his lip and closed his eyes. “So when Benji went to close up, the guy started saying stuff. And then ended up hurting Benji.”

“Wait, so it was like a hate crime?” Lake briskly asked.

“Yeah…I guess so.” Victor shifted in his chair. He knew that’s what the police had labeled it. But hearing it again from his friends brought back all the anger and pain. “He, um, broke a coffee pot over Benji’s head and kicked him a bunch.” He sucked in a shaky breathe. “He’s doing okay now though. Mostly. His knee is bothering him and he really hates the bruises on his face. He thinks he looks bad.” 

They all nodded solemnly.

“How are you doing?” Mia repeated.

“I wasn’t here when it happened. I—“

“But it sounds like a lot. On both of you,” she continued.

“Yeah,” Andrew added, clearing his throat awkwardly. “That, uh, had to feel shitty.”

Victor looked down at his hands, trying to figure out the words. They didn’t come. He didn’t know what to say. Not to Mia, who was shooting worried looks at him in a way she hadn’t since their breakup. Or to Andrew, who wasn’t being an asshole. At all. He didn’t know what to say.

Before he had to figure it out, Benji limped over to their table. “Hey,” he greeted softly. Victor picked up on the breathless sound in his voice. The one Victor knew meant he was tired and hurting already.

Victor grabbed the chair closet to him and helped Benji sit. Much to their surprise, Andrew grabbed another chair from the nearby table for him to put his knee up.

“Thanks,” Benji sighed. “How are you guys?”

“Think we should be asking you that,” Mia softly replied. She smiled at him, despite everything. Victor knew the two hadn’t spoken a whole lot. Not before. Definitely not after. But here she was, being kind to him. Because he was hurt. Because they both needed a friend.

“I’m fine,” Benji said with a shrug. He winced as his leg was finally situated on the chair. “Mostly at least.” He ran a hand anxiously through his hair. Victor silently took his other in his own under the table.

“You look good,” Lake added. “Well, you always do, but considering.”

Benji huffed out a laugh. “I don’t know about that, but thanks.”

‘Nah, Lake’s right,” Andrew added. “I’ve seen guys take a hit and look like shit for weeks.”

Victor winced at his words, even though he knew they were somehow meant as a compliment in Andrew’s own way. But, Benji, he seemed genuinely amused.

“Thanks, I think. It’s alright. I’m doing better than I was this time last week.”

“Still, it’s pretty shitty what happened,” Andrew pressed. “Any news on the guy who did it?”

Benji shifted awkwardly. “Um, yeah, I pressed charges. But think he may be out on bail for now. Not really sure what comes next, but do know he isn’t allowed near here for the foreseeable future. Sarah dealt with the police and made sure of that. Hell, knowing her she probably was scarier than the cops.”

Victor couldn’t help but laugh at that. “That’s probably true.”

“She added some extra security measures for here too,” Benji continued. “There is a panic button by the register now, just in case. And extra cameras outside even. So that should be good. Will be helpful to know once I’m back.”

“But you’re off for awhile, right?” Lake asked.

“Probably for another week or so.”

Victor gave him another look.

“Benji—“

“I talked to Sarah about coming back and doing office work part time first. I’m technically assistant manager so I know how to do things like payroll and timesheets. She is willing to switch shifts with me so I can do that more and she’ll work front of store for me. But probably not for another week or two.” He squeezed Victor’s hand. “My knee doesn’t really like me standing or sitting in one place for too long yet. So I know I can’t push it. Promise.”

“Torn LCL?” Andrew asked. Benji nodded in response. “Been there. Did that in middle school. Knocked me out of the basketball season. Physical therapy and yoga were really helpful though. If you need some options, just let me know.”

“Thanks,” Benji replied. “So far I’m mainly stuck doing the ice and elevation route. But think eventually I will have to do therapy. Just depends.”

“How are you?” Mia pressed. “Really?”

Benji shifted as everyone’s eyes turned to him. Victor squeezed his hand. “I’m okay. Really. I’m sore. And angry that it all happened. But I’m okay. Really.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Felix asked.

“You’re doing it,” Benji sighed. “Really. Everyone’s been great. Especially this guy.” He gave Victor a grateful smile.

“Awww so cute,” Lake gushed, earning an eye roll from Benji.

“How have your parents been?” Mia continued. “I know you said your dad had been weird lately.”

“it’s been okay,” Victor said. “Dad was really good the night it all happened.”

“Yeah,” Benji added. “He was great when I was stuck at the hospital. And your mom has been really sweet too. Though I think I’ve probably gained like ten pounds from her cooking.”

The all laughed a little at that. “Dude, he’s right,” Felix said. “Your mom can cook.”

“Usually,” Victor conceded. “They’ve been pretty good lately, with everything.” He ran a hand through his hair. “What happened bothered them. A lot. That someone would hurt Benji because…because of us.”

‘It wasn’t because of you.” Benji nudged his shoulder.

“Listen to the boy,” Mia sighed, shooting Victor a slight glare.

“Yeah,” Andrew added awkwardly. “Look, dude, don’t think this is on you.”

Benji nudged him again.

“I know,” Victor sighed. “It’s just been….”

“Shitty?” Mia supplied.

“That’s one word for it.” Victor smiled sadly.

“But I’m getting better,” Benji quickly added. “Even if it doesn’t look it.”

“Oh stop that,” Lake snapped. “You look hot. Like always.”

“Hey!” Felix gasped.

“Well, he does.” Lake kissed him on his cheek. “Sorry, Felix.”

Victor laughed more genuinely at that, and Benji blushed at the compliments.

“Lake’s right,” Mia spoke up. She shifted in her seat. “The bruises aren’t bad. We’re just glad you’re doing okay. Mostly.”

“Thanks,” Benji said. “I am. Mostly. Just kind of tired and sore. More than anything. Glad I don’t have school and stuff on top of it. And Sarah’s been good about work. She isn’t pushing me to come back. And like I said, she’s going to let me work in the back for awhile I think. So that will help.”

“Are you still in the band?” Lake asked.

“Sorta. Derek took a few of the members and left. But The Sticky Beats is still my baby. So have some new people coming on. Including Victor’s sister, Pilar.”

“Woah,” Mia gasped. “Really? You got her to join?”

“Yeah,” Benji continued. “She’s going to be the new pianist.”

“Good on her.”

They all fell into comfortable conversation as they picked at the food, much to Victor’s surprise. It was the first time he felt normal around everyone, like he wasn’t under the microscope. Like everything hadn’t changed. It felt, well, nice.

After awhile, Benji started to rub at his leg more and slump more in his chair. Victor noticed more than anyone else. He moved his arm up and put it around Benji’s shoulders, pulling him closer now things were more comfortable. Benji went willingly, closing his eyes and sighing at the comfort of it.

“You okay?” Victor asked softly while Felix was engaging the rest in a talk about some new board game he had gotten.

“I’m fine.” Victor raised his eyebrows. “Okay…I’m hurting. But—“

“Do you want to head back?”

“I don’t want to make you leave.”

Victor gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before turning back to the group. “Hey, guys, think we’re going to head home.”

Felix looked disappointed. Benji rubbed his eyes. “Sorry guys. Kind of lame right now with everything.” Felix looked more worried at that. “Not quite back to my norm yet.”

“It’s okay,” Mia quickly interjected. “We know you are still trying to get better. Want some help out?”

“I’m fine, really,” Benji asserted, though he looked anything but fine. “You should all stay and finish eating.”

Victor squeezed his shoulder and stood. “Felix, do you need a ride or—“

“I’ll drop off him later,” Andrew stated. He stood up despite Benji’s earlier protests. “I’ll help you out.” He helped Benji move his leg off the chair and into a standing position. He steadied him when he started to sway. “Easy.”

Victor was surprised by Andrew’s care and concern, but didn’t voice anything. He stood up and helped Benji gather his crutches up. “Thank you guys for coming out. This was nice.”

“Yeah,” Benji sighed. “I’m sorry I’m ruining it.”

Mia stood up and gave them each a hug. It was awkward but kind. “You aren’t. Just feel better. And make him take care of you.” She forced a smile at them. “It was good to see you guys. And, uh, I’m really sorry all this happened. If you need anything, just call us.”

‘Yeah,” Lake agreed. “And don’t worry. I have Creeksecrets on lockdown…no one will know unless you want them to.”

Benji returned the smiles. “Thanks. I really appreciate that. I just kind of want time to deal with it little more before everyone at school knows.”

“No one will know,” Lake promised.

Andrew kept a steady hand on Benji’s upper arm as he maneuvered around the table. They said goodbye one last time before Andrew and Victor helped him outside. Sarah stopped them at the door and handed over a box of baked goods for them to take home. It took longer than they would have liked to get outside, and Victor was more than glad for the help from Andrew. They helped settle Benji down into the passenger seat of the car once outside.

“Thank you,” he sighed, wincing as he shifted some with his knee.

“I’ve got some gel wraps back home that may be good for that,” Andrew stated, pointing at his injured knee. “It’s going to hurt with you moving around more now. Just how it goes.”

‘Um, yeah, that’d be great.”

“I’ll swing by mine house before I drop Felix off. That way you have them.”

“Thanks, man,” Benji replied.

Andrew nodded and shut the car door. He started to turn to go back inside but Victor stopped him.

“Thank you.”

Andrew shrugged. “Yeah, yeah of course.” He shifted on his feet. “You know, we aren’t like besties because of this, right?”

Victor tried to hide a laugh at that. “Of course.”

“And I’m still pissed at you for hurting Mia.”

“Understood.”

“But, it’s pretty fucked up that this happened. And if you guys need anything…”

“Thanks,” Victor replied, allowing himself to smile.

With that, Andrew headed back into the coffee shop and Victor moved around to the driver’s side of the car. Benji shot him a questioning look as he got in.

“That went well.”

“Seemed like it,” Benji agreed. “I’m sorry we had to leave so soon. I thought I could—“

“No, don’t do that.” Victor squeezed Benji’s thigh. “I just want to spend time with you. And make sure you’re okay. I don’t mind leaving. Promise.”

Benji nodded. “Thanks.”

“How are you feeling?” Victor put the car into reverse and started to back out of the parking lot.

“Fine. Mostly.”

“Benji…”

“I’m hurting again,” he relented. “But it was nice to get out. Really. I’m glad we did this.”

Victor couldn’t help but agree. Despite all the anxiety, all the worries about Mia, Andrew, Lake, everything.

“Me too.”

They made a quick drive back home and managed to get up into the apartment with little fanfare. Benji was tired from it all, but didn’t look like he was in as much agony as that same trip brought on last week. It was an improvement. And Victor would take it.

“Hey boys,” Isabel greeted as they came into the apartment. She set down her book and got up to help. She took on some of Benji’s weight and helped him onto the couch. “You look exhausted. Everything go okay?”

“Yeah,” Benji replied. He slumped back against the couch. Victor put his leg up onto the coffee table. “It was nice.”

“Yeah,” Victor added. “Benji’s just sore.”

“Of course.” Isabel looked at them worriedly. “I’ll grab some ice from the kitchen.”

Victor joined Benji on the couch as his mom left the room. “Doing okay?”

Benji let himself fall into Victor’s side a little. “Better now.”

Victor bit his lip around a smile. “Romantic much?”

“You know it.” Benji took Victor’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Victor rubbed his thumb along the back of Benji’s hand. He was happy to see the cuts had started to fade there.

“For being here. For taking care of me. For knowing what I need right now.” He let his head fall onto Victor’s shoulder. “I could go on.”

Victor pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Always. No need to thank me. It’s what I’m here for.”

Benji closed his eyes and smiled a little. “Yeah, but not used to that.”

Victor fought against cursing Derek for how he treated Benji in the past. For how he was learning Benji’s parents still treated him. For all the injustices that were behind that one simple statement.

Instead, he shifted so that Benji could lay more comfortably against him. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that.”

Benji hummed in agreement and let himself relax more fully into Victor. He didn’t say anything else. Didn’t argue that Victor didn’t have to take care of him or do anything. He just let the moment be.

And Victor was happy for that. Because he wanted to do what he said. He wanted to prove to Benji that he was worth it. That he deserved to be taken care of. And that, more than anything, Victor wanted to be the one to do those things. No matter how long it took.

The past week had been rough. There was no denying that. But, it had brought them closer, in a way Victor hadn’t realized, hadn’t expected. He would take advantage fo that. Despite all the awful. He would focus on the good. On this one moment if nothing else. He squeezed Benji’s hand.

They were going to be okay. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. As cliche as all that sounded. But they would get there. Together.


End file.
